Cats vs Dogs 2010
The Cats vs Dogs 2010 was a Gaia Online Mini Event. Overview Landing page An epic battle between our favorite pets... what? CATS vs DOGS Which are better: cats or dogs? Cast your vote to get into your party's forum. You only get one vote, so make it count. Smarter Than You Cats represent the finer things in life. We're intelligent, graceful and most of all, independent. When I hunt mice, I do it because I love to, not because I'm following some human's command. Like, you know, a dumb old dog. And you know what else I love to do? Be the cutest. Nap in the sun. Bite people. Have a fuzzy belly. Don't you want to rub my fuzzy belly? This certainly isn't a trick so I can bite your hand. Cats! Your Best Friend Friends, in these difficult times, we can't lose sight of the values that made our society great. Values like friendship. Compassion. Walkies. Dogs like me embody these small-town virtues through thick and thin—unlike cats, those duplicitous elitists, who would mooch your kibble in good years and bite your face off as soon as times were lean. Choose faith and loyalty, friends. Choose biscuits and romps on the beach. Choose dogs. Dogs! Event timeline * Dec 03 - Event forum is created. ** NPC threads appear. * Dec 07 - Event ended. ** Mini comic update. * Dec 08 - Event forum archived. * Jan 04 - Final chapter. Event conclusion The events concluded on December 7, despite protest from the cats side. The reasons for this mini event is unknown, thought it is likely the event was created in response to a survey taken by Gaians who wanted to see more events on the site and also mini events being a way to make use the Gaia Achievements feature. After the event forums were closed and most of the thread archived, the forum became the official 'Pets Discussion' forum. A place for Gaians to talk about their pets and other animals. Poll: Who Reigns Supreme? :Cats .... 0.1% [ 5717 ] :Dogs .... 99.9% [ 10000149 ] :Comedy Option: Geoduck .... 0.0% [ 1041 ] :Total Votes: .... 10006907 Gaia Achievements * Cats vs Dogs Gallery 2k10 catsvsdogs whatshotmodule homepage thumb.png|module thumbnail 2k10 catsvsdogs whatshotmodule homepage bkgd.png|module 2k10 catsvsdogs header minievent bkgd4.jpg|header GA CatsvsDogs.png|Awarded to those who vote in the Cats vs Dogs poll. 2k10 catsvsdogs forumbg minievent bkgd1.png|background cats 2k10 catsvsdogs forumbg minievent bkgd2.png|background dogs 2k10 catsvsdogs forumbg minievent bkgd3.png|background cats and dogs GA CatsvsDogs.png|Cats vs Dogs Achievement 2k10 catsvsdogs2.jpg 2k10 Avatar Sheera.png|NPC Sheera 2k10 Avatar MuffinSprinkles.png|NPC MuffinSprinkles 2k10 Avatar KingDog.png|NPC King Dog 2k10 Avatar Pugeot.png|NPC Pugeot Additional info Site feedback Despite the event being all in fun and simplicity, some Gaians disliked that the resulting poll was showed in favor of the Dogs to win since the poll previously showed Cats were in the lead. Trivia * The staff notice by Panagrammic as to the amount of Gaians choosing cats over dogs was done in a joking manner. * The joke option for the poll was Geoduck a species of very large saltwater clam. * Despite the achievements badge being a prize, of sorts, some Gaians still wanted an item in relation to the event. * When trying to access the opposing forum the following messages would appear. :° We cannot process your request right now. Please try again later.(You haven't chosen a side yet. Take me to the chooser page to pick a side!) :° We cannot process your request right now. Please try again later.(You are not allowed to join this forum. HAR HAR!) References External links Event forum * Forum - https://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/pets/f.679/ Cats vs Dogs Battle (later changed to 'Pets') ** (available) ** (unavailable) ** (available) ** (available) * Forum - https://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/cats/f.675/ Cats (available) ** (available) ** (available) ** (available) * Forum - https://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/dogs/f.677/ Dogs (unavailable) ** (unavailable) ** (available - recycle bin) ** (available) - * (available) * ** ** ** Other * (unavailable) * (available) * (available) * (available) * (available) - * (available) * (available) * (available) - * Profile - https://www.gaiaonline.com/profiles/npc-sheera/28959211/ * Profile - https://www.gaiaonline.com/profiles/npc-muffinsprinkles/28959443/ * Profile - https://www.gaiaonline.com/profiles/npc-king-dog/28959295/ * Profile - https://www.gaiaonline.com/profiles/npc-pugeot/28959457/ Staff notices * Category:Mini Event